Etude in E Major
by SilverAngel223
Summary: Old classic music can express now a day's feelings. Collection of Hamtaro oneshots.
1. Clock and Batteries

Title: Etude in E Major  
Summary: One-shots, relationships of various Hamtaro characters (Total number of one-shots: 4)  
Author's feelings of first section of piece: Sad and slow but content  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro nor do I own the Chopin's Etude in E Major

* * *

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… 

The sound of the clock rang throughout the empty apartment living room. The comfortable aura of the room slowly started to fade away as loneliness entered the building. The color of gray swirled around the room, taking over the bright colors of green and red.

Tick… Tock… Tick…

The clock sitting on the window sill suddenly stopped. The hands of the clock stopped at nine o' clock; the minute hand pointing directly at the twelve, the hour hand that reached the nine, and the second hand, which barely reached the five.

A shadowy hand reached for the battery-dead clock. Holding the clock tightly with her hands, she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. She turned on the small table lamp that was right next to her; revealing a 17-year old teenager.

"I guess… it was for the best…" She said, choking on her words.

_Pashmina__ just finished __chopping onions in the kitchen; she was__ preparing a meal for her boyfriend and her.__ She dumped the__ onions into a pot; and took a whiff of __the aroma filling the air. "I'm sure __Stan __will love it!"_

_Ding Dong_

_Pashmina__'s__ hear__s__ perked up when she heard the bell. "__Ah! That must be him__!" She quickly took off her apron and ran toward__s__ the door. _

_She smoothed out her bangs and smiled. Her excitement swelled throughout her body; it's been two weeks since she __last __saw Stan._

_Pashmina__ opened the door__ and found just the person she wanted to see. "__Stan__! Please c__ome in!" She said, inviting her boyfriend __to her apartment. "I made lunch since I heard you were coming around noon."_

_Stan kicked off his __shoes at the entranc__e of the door. He ignored __Pashmina__'s__ comment about lunch and __hurried hi__mself to her living room. __Pashmina__ followed behind, like a chick clinging to her mother hen._

_"Um… is something wrong?" She asked. He hadn't said a word since he came. _

_Stan sighed and sat down on the sofa. He patted the seat next to him, telling __Pashmina__ to come sit next to him. She obeyed, and walked over to sit next to him. The silence grew._

_"I needed to talk to you about something." He suddenly said._

_"Uh… sure.__ But can we do this after lunch? The curry I made is probably getting cold." __Pashmina__ said as she started to head for the kitchen._

_"No." Stan __quickly added, grabbing__ Pashmina's__ wrist__ and gently pulling__ her back to the sofa. "I rather tell you this right now." He said, avoiding her eyes._

_"What is it?" __Pashmina__ asked, realizing Stan was serious. _

_"It's been three years since we've been going out." __Stan said._

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock… Tick Tock… The __clock on the window sill quietly__ rang._

_Pashmina's__ eyes grew wide and then looked away from Stan, knowing where the conversation was leading to. Tears started to foam in her clear green eyes._

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock…_

_"Those three years were great times, and we made great memories together." Stan continued. "But…"_

_Tick Tock… Tick… Tock…_

_"I don't think it's working out. It's not the same since the first time we went out." Stan ran his fingers through his hair__. "I'm sorry __Pashmina__, but I'm breaking up with you."_

_With those last words, Stan left, leaving a crying __Pashmina__ alone in the living room._

_Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock… The sound of the clock started to slow down, not able to keep up with real time._

"I'm not going to complain… I knew it was coming." Pashmina assured herself, still holding the dead-clock firmly in her hands. He blankly stared at the clock's face and slowly started to smile. She set the clock back on the window sill and walked away.

**Our **_**clock has slowed down… it wasn't able to keep up with everyone else's time. Instead of waiting for it to die by itself, you've taken out the batteries and got rid of them. So…**_**our**_** time ended and **_**our**_** clock was battery-dead.**_

Pashmina returned with two AA batteries in her hand and reached for the clock, she put away before, and brought it with her to Stan's abandoned seat.

_**But…**_

Pashmina opened the back of the clock and took out the old batteries and replaced it with the new ones she brought. She closed the back of the clock and turned it over so she could see the face of it. Pashmina beamed when the minute hand started moving.

_**I'll just add new batteries **__**to it **__**and reset the time. I'll let **__**the**____** time keep going… **_

___**Only, it'**__**s**__** going to be my **_**own**___** clock**_

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter of Etude in Major. 

A/N: For curious readers, Chopin's music and the one-shots, generally, have no relation.

I've divided his one piece into 4 parts. In each section, I felt different emotions; and depending on those emotions, I will write the one-shots. (For example: I felt sad and pitiful in the beginning, but I was satisfied of the first section style's ending. That's what I was aiming for in the first one-shot.)

It's more like motivation and inspiration from the piece.

My babblings are done, thank you for being patient. But please don't forget to review!

* * *


	2. Confirmation for Beginning or End

Title: Etude in E Major  
Summary: One-shots, relationships of various Hamtaro characters (Total number of one-shots: 4)  
Author's feelings of second section of piece: Fast and slightly joyous then slow and dragging, repetitively  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro nor do I own the Chopin's Etude in E Major

* * *

_The hospital…_

_A place where doctors and nurses help sickly patients with their needs…  
Is where new lives are born…  
Broken minds are mended by gentle hands…  
Is confirmation to show you that life can be 'restarted' and 'renewed'… _

_All this is what Hamtaro thought; helping patients, mingling with patients, talking with patients, and saving patients. That is the life of Hamtaro Hamutarou._

_Until he met one specific patient,  
Who showed him that a hospital does not always confirm a new beginning…_

It's a joyous place to work at. I love this place entirely; I get to meet new people every day, talk to different sorts of people, and experience the thrill of being a doctor. I get to help others with their sicknesses, and watch them going home to their loving family all healthy and energized.

I was just on my way to another patient's room when a nurse stopped me.

"Dr. Hamtaro, do you mind taking this up to Dr. Maxwell when you're done with this patient?" She handed me a folder, and smiled graciously.

I accepted; I can't reject a request from a pretty face.

I entered the room I was going to, before I was interrupted. I saw a tiny girl holding her teddy bear tightly, and she stared back at me in the same fashion. I examined her body, and told her in simple words that she was going to be fine.

I didn't like to use the 'doctor' language where no patient can understand me. I like to be understood.

When I was done with her, I exited the room and told the child's nurse that she was healthy and was ready to be discharged. I walked to the nearest elevator and entered.

I knew that I still had to deliver the folder I was requested to do so before. I gripped the folder tightly. Just to make sure of that I wouldn't drop it. I know that Mr. Maxwell works on the sixth floor. I pushed the button on the elevator wall, and felt elevation rising. When the doors opened, I exited.

Truth be told, I've never been to the sixth floor. I never had a reason to come here, being that my business was always elsewhere.

When I exited, I had a sudden chill that ran down my spine. Like the feeling when you enter a haunted house or something. It was odd; the floor had a very comfortable look; and yet it had an eerie feeling.

I walked to the end of the hallway; knowing that Maxwell's office was at the end. I looked inside the patients' rooms, since their doors were open. Curiousness got to me. No one was in their rooms, but I knew that people occupied them, seeing that there were personal belongings on the drawer tops.

I reached the last patient's room and looked inside. Someone was in there then I realized that I wasn't supposed to be looking.

"Sorry…" I muttered softly and excused myself.

The person inside the room was a female. I'd say she was around the end of her high school years. It seems that she couldn't care less if I was there or not; all she did was stare at me lazily with her emerald eyes when I entered and left.

I decided to ignore the patient I, if I can really say, 'met' on my way to Maxwell's office. I finally reached my destination and knocked.

"Come in."

I entered, handed the folder to him, had a short chat, and left.

"Simple enough"I muttered, when I left the office. I wasn't really that friendly with Maxwell. Even though I knew him the longest at the hospital, I didn't know him very well. Either way, I didn't care.

I slowly walked past the patient's room I looked in earlier. I looked through the crack of the door and found her staring out the window. She seemed to be at daze when she suddenly said,

"You should just enter if you have something to say."

I was discovered. I didn't really want to talk to her or anything, but I entered the room anyways. I couldn't excuse myself out of this one. But I really wonder how she knew that I was watching. I wonder if I made a noise…

"Ah, sorry about earlier and now as well…" I said, slightly embarrassed.

She didn't reply.

"Um… I'm Dr. Hamtaro. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said, trying to get her attention.

She left me hanging. How rude.

From my perspective, she seemed to be quite an individual. I only saw her face once, and that was when I accidently was caught peeking into her room. Great… I just realized that she might be taking me as a pervert.

She gently pushed her whitish hair behind her shoulder and fiddled with the blue ribbons she was holding. I felt as if my presence was annoying her, so I decided to leave. I was just about to reach the door when…

"Are… are you going to come back tomorrow?" She suddenly asked, flustered with her words.

I smiled. "If I can find an excuse to come back up here" Then I left.

C...o...n...f...i...r...m...a...t...i...o...n...for...B...e...g...i...n...n...i...n...g...or...E...n...d...

The next day, I finished all of my visits to my patients. I ended early actually. I didn't feel like talking or having fun with the nurses either, so I decided to head out. I was just about to grab my car keys from my desk drawer, when I remembered about the girl I met yesterday.

I didn't particularly want to meet her, but heck, since I remembered; I decided to go visit her. I entered the empty elevator and rode it up the sixth floor. When the doors opened, I exited; revisiting the floor where chills ran down my spine.

I walked to the girl's room and knocked. I didn't want to intrude like I did before.

"Come in." I heard a weak voice say.

I entered the room and smiled. "Afternoon"

She looked at me and then looked away, uninterested. She didn't seem to care if I was there. But this time, I decided to stay so I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed.

All I did was sit there for several minutes; I observed her involuntary actions, seeing that I had nothing else to do.

"Can I help you with something?" She suddenly asked me. I was slightly surprised with the sudden conversation she started. "There must be a reason why you came here… you don't work on this floor."

"Oh… I…" I didn't know what to say. I only visited because I remembered about her. But I can't really tell her that, it'll make me sound like a fool. "It's because I found an excuse to come up here!" I proudly commented, remembering what I said before I left yesterday.

"Really?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, still looking away from me. "What's the excuse?"

She got me there. I didn't really think up of the excuse. But it doesn't hurt to be honest. "To see how you're doing." I answered. It was truth; well, partially anyways.

I could tell that she blushed for a minute there. It was actually kind of cute. We didn't exchange a lot of words that day; all she did was stare out that window. I wonder what she's staring at.

C...o...n...f...i...r...m...a...t...i...o...n...for...B...e...g...i...n...n...i...n...g...or...E...n...d...

Her name is Bijou Ribon, she's 18 years old, AB blood type, and she's been admitted, hospitalized and discharged repetitively from the hospital for more than 5 years.

This is what I found out when I looked up the folder about this girl. She definitely looks younger than her age; including how she does her hair, her clothes, and her attitude.

I haven't visited her in several days. I've been busy with work. I just saved someone from cancer, it was no biggie. Every patient I ever had went home safety after treatment. Ah, the joy of healing someone successfully; there is no illness that can't be cured.

So back to Bijou Ribon, today I decided to check up on her. Knowing her name and all sorts; I might learn more about her now. I knocked and entered her room. Surprisingly, she was out of bed, sitting on the same chair I sit when I visit her; but she was still looking outside the window.

It was raining, so the sound of splashing rain drops rang in the silent room. When I first entered, we didn't talk; like usual. I looked at her, and she stared aimlessly outside the window.

"If you want to go outside, why don't you?" I asked. I thought this was the best way to learn why she was always staring outside.

"Who said that I wanted to?"

I was stuck; those were not words I expected to hear. "Um… no one?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm not allowed outside."

"…Why?" I dared to ask.

"Because of my illness"

The answer she gave me, made my question sound like a fool's; coming from a doctor that is. But, what kind of illness can't be cured? It's a hospital, in the last twenty years; worldwide doctors and assistants found cures for the deadliest diseases and sicknesses.

"Haven't the doctors here cured your illness, yet?"

She smiled for the first time. "No." She replied, like it was nothing. "My illness can't be healed."

C...o...n...f...i...r...m...a...t...i...o...n...for...B...e...g...i...n...n...i...n...g...or...E...n...d...

I've been visiting Bijou for several weeks now. We've been exchanging conversations, but it's been slow. I still barely know her. So I decided to do something nice for her.

I reached for my phone and dialed a number. "Yes, I'd like them delivered today at three o' clock. Yes, thank you very much." Now, I bet you're wondering what I ordered. But it's an obvious answer; I got Bijou…

"Flowers?" Bijou asked, looking at the nurse who was holding up a bouquet of flowers.

"Yes, it doesn't say who it's from though." The nurse said as she handed the patient the flowers.

I was outside the door, listening to the conversation Bijou and the nurse was exchanging. After awhile, the nurse left and I entered.

Bijou didn't seem to recognize my appearance when I entered, since I saw her holding the flowers she received tightly around her arms. She held the flowers as she walked toward the room's window and stared outside. The colorful flowers that were specially ordered in her delicate arms really made my day.

She looked beautiful standing there. Her white hair that comfortably rests on her shoulders, her sea green eyes she has, and the flowers she was holding. It was a stunning view; and what's more is that she was smiling.

I felt heat running throughout my whole body. I knew my face was flushed. I tried to move, but my body didn't correspond with my brain. I slowly regained myself and walked towards her. I moved my arms and found them wrapping them around Bijou. I hugged her tightly.

She slightly jerked, but I didn't let go. "Who-?" She started to ask.

"It's just me." I interrupted, hugging her tighter, but this time she didn't move; she let me stay where I was. I felt relaxed when I embraced her this way. She stood there and she didn't complain or say anything. I felt a strong erg to do this more often…

By the way, she smelled like blueberries and vanilla.

C...o...n...f...i...r...m...a...t...i...o...n...for...B...e...g...i...n...n...i...n...g...or...E...n...d...

"Morning Bijou!" I greeted when I walked into her room. I wanted Bijou to be the first person I saw that day.

"Oh, it's just you." She said, but this time she was giving me eye contact.

I felt relieved; she didn't seem effected by what I did yesterday. I saw the flowers I gave her in a vase on her night stand. "Do you like the flowers?" I asked, pulling up a chair beside her.

"…" No reply.

We didn't talk. I just observed her actions like I usually did. But, I could tell that she glanced in my direction once in awhile with a blush. It was cute.

"I'll be taking my leave then. I have lots of work to do." I said, standing up. I felt motivated for work since I got to see her this early in the morning. I was just about to step out of the room when…

"Thank you…" She said.

I smiled and I left.

I came back after all my work was done. We didn't talk, all we did was keep each other's company; the flowers in the vase, Bijou playing with her ribbons, me sitting next to her, and the setting sun. I really enjoy the unique way we spend time together, and I really think she's getting used to me now. She didn't always have her guard up and smiled occasionally.

It would've been great if it stayed like this forever…

I walked to the elevator; it was time to visit her again. Suddenly, a nurse stopped me.

"Where have you been going now a-days?" She asked in her playful tone, putting her hand on my shoulder. "I haven't seen you in awhile." She flirted, tossing her hair behind her.

I guess no one really knew where I was.

"I've been visiting a patient on the sixth floor." I replied, brushing her hand off of me.

"Oh, I see." She said, in a disappointed tone. "Then it is my position to tell you this." She looked at me with stern eyes. "Do not get familiar with any patients on that floor."

That's all she said before she left. I decided to ignore what I learned from her; it's too late anyways. I've been visiting Bijou for more than a month, and it's hard to change a daily routine.

I walked into her room. She stared at me, I stared back, she looked away, and we had a short conversation; without any eye contact. Then she looked at me with a blush once in a while, and I laughed. Yup…the same old daily routine. I loved it.

C...o...n...f...i...r...m...a...t...i...o...n...for...B...e...g...i...n...n...i...n...g...or...E...n...d...

One day, when I was visiting her, I asked her out. I guess it was a sudden question to her, because my reply was just two wide surprised eyes. I decided to take it as a no, and I dropped the subject.

But she brought it back up by saying, "I'm not allowed to leave."

"I can find a way for you to leave." I said.

"Then… I guess…"

I was really happy. I wasn't planning to ask her this question, but the look on her expressionless face pulled me to ask her.

When the day came, I waltzed in a regular old fashion. I was still in my white doctor's jacket and I had my name tag on. My plan was to pretend that she was relative of one the patients up here (if anyone asks) and take her out of the hospital building. Yeah, it wasn't the brightest plan but it was the simplest.

I waited until she was ready; I took off my doctor's jacket and tag, revealing my button-down shirt and slacks. She came out from behind the curtain that separated me and her when she was getting dressed.

She was in a white skirt and blue top; her hair was in two pigtails with the blue ribbons she always played with. A very simple outfit, but still adorable. When she was ready, I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. I could tell that she was scared and tried to hide her face several times from passer bys. We finally left the building (without any problems, of course).

The blue stretched across the whole cloudless sky. I stared up and then at Bijou. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Weren't you the one who invited me out?" That was true; I haven't really planned on the whole date. I had to improvise.

I held her hand and smiled, "Then I guess you have to follow me until I figure out what we're going to do for the rest of the day."

First, I took her out to lunch. We both didn't eat anything since breakfast. Then after eating, I decided that we'd go shopping. When we did, I ended up buying her a pair of new silky pink ribbons for her hair; seeing that she liked this kind of stuff.

Well, for the rest of the day we did… I don't know, just date stuff. We shopped, visited the park, ate ice cream, and went out on a boat ride. And I decided to top off the day by watching the sunset from the bridge.

We waited for the view, sitting on a white bench that was at the edge of the bridge, facing the water. The sun finally set, painting the sky with brilliant colors of oranges, pinks, and yellows. It was a fantastic sight, but the sight of her was even more fantastic.

I got to see her clear green eyes wide open, and her lips curved into a great smile. I was tempted to see what they, her lips, tasted like, so I grabbed her hand and leaned in; then I kissed her lightly.

She responded by kissing me back; then she pulled back and smiled. I felt like I was melting with her gaze on me.

I ended our date by walking her back to her hospital room. Bijou seemed content with the day and I was happy to see that she was. When she closed the door, I suddenly started to wonder about her sickness and the nurse's warning.

C...o...n...f...i...r...m...a...t...i...o...n...for...B...e...g...i...n...n...i...n...g...or...E...n...d...

It was the same old usual visit. Even with what we did yesterday, it didn't seem to have a very big effect on her. All we did was sit next to each other and exchange very few words from time to time.

Those same green eyes were staring out the window, but this time, her eyes seemed to have targeted a subject; seeing that her eyes didn't look out the window aimlessly. She had her hair in pigtails, held together by the pink ribbons I bought her. The sun started to set. The same orange and pink colors we saw yesterday brighten the room with natural lighting.

"Can I ask you something?" I suddenly asked.

"…"

I was in hesitation. I didn't really want to ask, but my mind's been urging me for awhile, ever since the date we went on.

I held her hand, making her turn towards me; and I locked my gaze with those emerald orbs. I took a deep breath and finally asked, "What is your sickness?"

She looked away and didn't speak for while. She stared at that window again, this time, aimlessly. "I'll let you on a secret." She suddenly said. It was the first time she said anything voluntarily.

I looked at her anxiously. I wanted to know what she was talking about. She shifted her body that made her pigtails sway, and brushed her bangs away from her eyes. Then she looked at me.

"You're not supposed to know. But I'll tell you anyways…" She started to say. Her voice was stern but hoarse at the same time. "The patients on the sixth floor… we're just waiting…"

Waiting? Waiting for what? Questions started to flow throughout my whole mind. I didn't what came over me first; concern or curiousness.

"We're waiting for…" She looked at me with mixed emotions. Swirls of sadness and scared feelings were roaming in her eyes, but a smile ran across her lips. "For death…"

Bijou quickly turned her head after those words, away from my face. I could tell that tears started to flow down her cheeks. "The sixth floor… is like an isolation area until our time is up. We're not allowed home or outside." She explained.

"The patients on the sixth floor, we don't know what our illness is, all we know is that it's cheating our life away; one minute after another." She said. "It's confirmation for our ending…"

She finally turned to me, after her explanation. Her eyes swollen from her tears, tears that still ran down her face, her face that made me hold her tight. I embraced her tightly and didn't let her go. "There's always a cure for every illness." I said, positive with my words.

I could tell that she was forcing a smile, while I was holding her. "Don't be so childish Hamtaro… This is the real world, there's not a cure for everything. That's how the world is… humans aren't meant to know everything."

I held onto Bijou until she fell asleep.

C...o...n...f...i...r...m...a...t...i...o...n...for...B...e...g...i...n...n...i...n...g...or...E...n...d...

I went to go visit Bijou the very next day. I wanted to know she was doing. When I entered the hallway her room was, I heard nurses yelling and doctors giving orders. I quickly ran to Bijou's room, hoping everything's alright. But my mind already knew that something was wrong.

The nurses, pushed Bijou's bed, carrying her away when I was about to enter her room. I saw a glimpse of her when she left; she had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, her eyes were closed, and she wasn't moving. I saw Maxwell in her room; and quickly ran towards him.

I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled hard. "Is she going to be alright?!" I started yelling. "Is she going to make it?!"

Maxwell made no effort to move. He pulled my hands away and smoothed out his shirt and collar. "We can't be sure yet, she's getting weaker."

"No way…don't you have the cure?!"

"I'm sure she told you by now, seeing that you're so close to the patient; that we don't know what the patients' illnesses are or the cure." Maxwell explained as he walked away.

I knew he was right. The nurse warned me before, and even Bijou told me personally. I walked over to the window she always stared out at.

For several hours, I was standing, staring aimlessly out the window. I get it now… why she always stared outside. It was because, I… we… don't have anything to expect. We don't know what's going to happen. My eyes didn't have a specific area that it was staring at; it was staring at the whole view; the other side of the building, the garden with the fountain, the setting sun…

"Hey…" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Bijou lying down on the bed, being pushed by two nurses. I nodded in gratitude to the nurses, and they left.

I turned to her, and knelt beside her bed. I held her hand, finding it that it was frail and cold, "How are you?"

"The doctors said that I'm not going to last. They wanted me to stay in the emergency room, but I asked them to bring me back in my room." She brought her hand up to my face. "I wanted to see you for the last time."

I felt her cold hand on my face. But I felt her warmth aura around her. "Bijou… I promise to find a cure… please, just give me some time." I said, nearly begging; tears rolled down my face.

She smiled as tears rolled down her face as well. "There's not a cure for everything Hamtaro… humans aren't meant to know everything." Then she rose from her bed and told me to lean in.

I obeyed. I felt two hands wrapping around my neck and soft lips on mine. It was so sweet, just like 'diamonds of sugar'. Then she broke free and stared into my eyes. "Bijou…" I started to say. "I'm in love with you; I don't want to see you go."

"I love you too, but life's not fair like that." Then she lied back down and rested her head on the pillow. "Hamtaro… thank you…" Then she closed her eyes…

And never opened them again

_It wa__s my first time losing someone like that. It was__ hard for me as a doctor to lose a patient, _

_But _

_It was__ harder for me as a lover to lose a loved one._

* * *

Thanks you for reading the second one-shot of Etude in E Major! 

Thanks to the reviewers who reviewed the first chapter.

Special thanks to Crystalgurl101 (for beta-reading), Peach the Hedgehog (for reading the beginning, and grammar check), and AthiraGKassia (for telling me her opinion, she's actually been a great friend for more than 3 years!!) A/N: If anyone is interested in beta-reading my next chapter, don't hesitate to PM me.

Thanks to all my readers also!

But don't forget to review!!_  
_


	3. Competitor

Title: Etude in E Major  
Summary: One-shots, relationships of various Hamtaro characters (Total number of one-shots: 4)  
Author's feelings of third section of piece: Surprised, rushed  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro nor do I own the Chopin's Etude in E Major

Special Guest Writer: The Bunny Queen

* * *

The thunder roared; shaking the grounds of the earth, interfering the usual calm moonlit night. It shook the eardrums of many sound sleepers, waking the tired minds of hard workers, but it definitely interrupted the thoughts of one teenager. 

The lightning flashed viscously but exotically. The sudden bright light revealed a single brown-haired female leaning against the wall, staring out the dark window.

Rain droplets hit the window gently, but endlessly. It awoke the mind of the teenager, keeping her concentration swaying by the sound of rain. With every sigh, her calmness escaped from her lips; and anxiousness entered through her eyes every glance at her choices…

Sparkle eyed the attack methods she had at hand. Her eyes wandered at each weapon she owned. She frowned with concern and looked away. Her large eyes looked out the window as her mind was at work, deciding.

"What am I going to use?" She pondered, in a low mellow tone. Her slender fingers ran through her silky brown hair.

Her eyes squinted at her choices once more.

"I don't want to waste my time…" As Sparkle's thoughts ran throughout her mind, her eyes became heavy, after watching the pouring rain, until she couldn't hold them up anymore. Her mind slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed, the hiding sun rose from behind the tall city buildings. It dried out the wet rain left behind from last night's storm. Sparkle's slumber was suddenly interrupted by the sound of chimes coming from the grandfather clock. She lazily looked at the face of the clock, and stretched her arms. Then she rubbed the sand out of her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed of remembrance.

"It's time…" Sparkle murmured. She was about to head out the door when her focus landed on the phone. She had the sudden urge to make a phone call to her opponent. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The other line answered.

"We're still meeting at that place, right?" Sparkle asked through the receiver.

"Yeah, and don't be late." The voice replied. "I want us to hurry up and decide."

Sparkle smirked. "I'll end it quickly for you. Don't worry." Then she hung up.

She massaged her neck, walking out of the room. As she passed a mirror, Sparkle took once glance at the reflection of herself. No matter how rushed she was, her looks always had to be at top notch. She smiled with content and left, with her large purse over her shoulders.

Sparkle's confidence rose as time went by. She was so positive and confident that she was going to win. Her back straightened as her pace increase, her head up high and a smirk that danced across her lips.

She finally reached her destination. The place was empty and abandoned probably because of the time.

"Hey" A familiar voice greeted.

Sparkle quickly turned her head. She found a large-figured man sitting at the bench of a bus stop. His head was low but his confident smile was clearly visible. "Hey to you too."

"You finally here to go my way?" The dark-haired man asked, raising his head.

"Yeah right… Boss" Sparkle said, sarcastically. "Let's go."

They both slowly walked in front of each other at the end of the sidewalk. After only being a foot away from each other, they stopped and observed each other's actions.

"I'm going to win." Boss said, clenching his fist, nearing his jacket pocket.

"You'll see." Sparkle said, narrowing her brown eyes; fidgeting her finger, inches away from her purse. "To tell you the truth, I haven't decided on my attack method."

The dark haired boy faced his opponent as he too thought, "_What will I use?__"_

The silence grew between them. There were no sudden movements. The tension between the two grew as their eyes narrowed and their hands fidgeted with anticipation.

The silence was broken as Boss' opponent said, "Ready?" Using her low tone, unlike her usual high whining. Boss' response was a nod toward Sparkle.

"Alright! This decides it all!" Sparkle yelled. "One…two…three…"

**ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!!**

They both simultaneously said. Boss and Sparkle had both closed their eyes. They slowly opened them, anticipating the result.

"YES!!!" cheered Sparkle. Revealing that Boss held up 'rock' and Sparkle held up 'paper'. "There's no way you're ever going to beat me! Mwah!" Sparkle danced, blowing kisses and winks.

Boss sighed. This was the tenth time Sparkle had won. "Ok! That means I get to pick the movie!" smiled Sparkle, as she looked through the stack of movie advertisements.

_"__She __always__ wi__ns! __Grr__... Next time, I'm going to beat her__"_ Boss thought as he watched Sparkle's movements.

"I pick this movie!" smiled Sparkle as she held up a poster of 'Transformers' "Let's go! Or we're going to be late!" Sparkle yelled, grabbing Boss' hand and running.

"Hold up!" Boss yelled. He watched Sparkle hold onto his hand, while running; witnessing this he smiled.

Boss knew that Sparkle was one of the most competitive people he's ever met. But, whatever movie they watched together, he didn't care.

That's because, Sparkle was his own little competitor.

* * *

Thanks for reading the third one-shot of Etude in E Major!! 

Special Credit/Thanks to **The Bunny Queen**! Make sure to give her credit because she wrote this chapter along with me! It was fun and great! You're fantastic! Thanks again for your great work!

Special thanks to: **Crystalgurl101 **(for beta-reading!! Thanks again, I can always depend on you!) and to **Peach the Hedgehog **(for reading the beginning, again! You're awesome!)

Thanks to my reviewers for the first and second chapter! I treasure each and one of them.

Thank you to my readers also!

Please review :) (Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers)


	4. Imagination

Title: Etude in E Major  
Summary: One-shots, relationships of various Hamtaro characters (Total number of one-shots: 4)  
Author's feelings of last section of piece: Sad and slow but ending was not satisfied  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hamtaro nor do I own the Chopin's Etude in E Major_  
_

* * *

_Large yellow petals flying everywhere…_

_Black sunflower seeds hiding on the face of the flowers…_

_The bright cloudless sky that stretched throughout the heavens…_

_The scenery is wonderful; it's an amazing view…_

_But the scenery is nothing compared to you, a beautiful ham sitting on top of the large white fence._

_Drawn by your presence, I didn't notice you walking towards me. "Oxnard, let's go…" A hamster paw reached out to me. Your welcoming voice was ringing in my large ears._

_I nodded and you smiled. Then we walked throughout the sunflower garden paw in paw…_

_Just the two of us…_

Oxnard grumbled with annoyance as the sun hit him directly on his face. He woke up and rubbed his eyes as he barely walked over to his feed bowl. He started cracking open some sunflower seeds and stuffed them into his mouth when Kana's alarm clock rang loudly.

His sensitive ears perked up at the noise, hoping that Kana will hurry up and turn it off. Oxnard turned back to his breakfast, drowsily, and started eating again. When the noise was finally turned off, Oxnard walked up the edge of his cage to greet his human good morning.

"Well, good morning to you too." Kana said, petting Oxnard's head through the cage bars.

Oxnard smiled with content and ran up to the other side of his cage to look out the window. He decided that when Hamtaro starts walking past his house, he'll go out and leave also with him. While looking out the window, he saw some yellow daisies in the front yard which reminded him of the dream he had.

Oxnard smiled as he remembered Pepper. It's been a long time since he last saw her, possibly over a year. He was hoping that Kana and he would go visit the sunflower garden again soon, so that he can meet up with Pepper. They would walk throughout the garden under the blue stretched sky.

While daydreaming, Oxnard glanced over the window again, looking for Hamtaro. Oxnard's sharp eyes noticed a tiny figure running towards his view; he leaned closer to get a better view and saw a small hamster in front of his house. The hamster also looked up and waved at Oxnard.

Oxnard's squinting eyes grew wide when he realized who it was. The same hamster with braided brown fur flowing with the wind, the same hamster with her usual happy and joyful eyes, the same hamster he loved and had a dream of was right in front of his house, waving at him. "Pepper!" Oxnard yelled, dropping all of his sunflowers he had at hand. "It's really her!" He yelled, jumping up and down.

Oxnard turned his head, hoping that Kana would leave soon. He wanted to see her as soon as possible. Kana was still looking at her closet, picking out what to wear. Oxnard sighed and groaned with complaint and looked back out the window.

She was gone.

"Pepper must've gone to the clubhouse! I got to go meet her!" Oxnard hesitated. He turned around, watching Kana get ready for school. "Kana! Hurry up!"

Kana slowly took her time preening herself, looking at her reflection of the drawer mirror. Oxnard grew impatient and started gnawing on the bar of his cage. Startled by the rattling sound, Kana turned around and looked at Oxnard. "Oxnard! You're going to break your teeth by doing that!" Then she glanced over at the wall clock. "I'm late! I should've left the house twenty minutes ago!"

"There we go." Oxnard smiled, watching Kana leave. "Sorry Kana, but I really want to see Pepper." Oxnard talked to himself, lifting the cage door and leaving.

Oxnard quickly ran to the clubhouse, hoping that Pepper was there. His anxiousness and excitement grew as he reached the clubhouse, but it all vanished when he figured out that she wasn't there. Oxnard disappointedly walked away to keep searching.

"I-I'm going to tell her about what the ham-hams and I did since we last saw her…" Oxnard said happily. "Then we'll have lunch together with the seeds Kana gave me…"

Oxnard searched throughout town, keeping his little hamster eyes peeled. He searched high and low, asking creatures big and small. He thought of all the fun they're going to have; laughing with each other, playing with each other, enjoying each other's company.

"There so many things I want to do… and I'm going to make sure it's going to happen." Oxnard assured himself. "She can't be that far."

Hours passed and it started to drizzle but soon it started to rain and then pour, realizing this, Oxnard searched for shelter underneath a big bench. Oxnard knew that Pepper might've left the town by now, the day was almost over. But there was still so many things Oxnard wanted.

He wanted to hear the warm voice of Pepper…

He wanted her to be right next to him…

He wanted to spend the day with her…

"I have to keep searching, so I can finally tell her how I feel…" Oxnard told himself, sobbing quietly. He was at the brink of crying when…

_ "Oxnard, let's go…"_

The voice of Pepper from his dream relived him. That voice told him not to give up and told him to keep trying. Oxnard gathered his last energy and enthusiasm to find her. He knew that it was dangerous for hamsters to go outside in the rain, but it should be worth it. Spending… no, seeing Pepper for one second was enough for Oxnard.

He searched high and low all over again.

He talked to every creature all over again.

He lifted his hopes up by talking to himself over and over again.

Night started to fall; the sky was painted black; the full moon lighted up the black sky and was accompanied by the bright stars. The air was moist and wet because of the afternoon rain. But it took another few hours of searching for Oxnard to finally realize it.

Disappointment and sadness ran throughout his body, to the ends of his paws and tiny feet. His heavy, sinking heart ached him; his large eyes were full of tears and slowly started to stream down his face.

He finally realized that the Pepper he saw this morning

Was just

His **_imagination_**

* * *

Thank you for reading the last one-shot (Imagination) of Etude in E Major! 

And Special Thanks to **Peach the Hedgehog **(for grammar check and thoughts)

Well, that's the end of Etude in E Major, collection of Hamtaro one-shots! It was fun writing this and it wouldn't have been this great writing it without my reviewers and readers! I really appreciate it!

Thanks again and please review!

Just for heads up, I have a prequel coming up for 'Confirmation for Beginning or End' (second one-shot) please look forward to it!

* * *


End file.
